Dark Family Part One (Chapters 1-4)
by Nicholas Stone
Summary: Doctor Renon Marcus comes to visit Nerima, and his motives are not good...


Ranma 1/2 

DARK FAMILY 

Part One: 

`And All the Children Will Believe' 

Nicholas Stone 

Chapter One 

Tokyo, Japan The Nomura Trade Building Shinjuku City District, 0945PM 

In the darkness of an executive board room, a group of executives sat staring up at a wide screen display, listening to the new report being broadcast across the local network station. It was not very good news, in fact it was the cause of their late night meeting. Their eyes remained locked upon the pictures being displayed like hungry wolves longing for a kill, several fist balled in pent-up frustration. 

Abruptly the screen flickered off, a dim light slowly illuminating the room. The seated figures remained silent for a moment while they contemplated their futures. 

"Well . . . . It seems that the Prime Minister is threatening our positions," said the Chairman breaking the silence. 

An Arab, representing the Middle Eastern conglomerates, strummed his fingers rapidly on the tabletop. "We cannot allow this to happen. It is bad enough that our pitiful governments are trying to unite, but this! This will destroy everything we have built." 

"I have to agree," said an Englishman seated across from him. "Once American and Japanese trade barriers are removed, it will be only a matter or time before the rest of the world falls in line." 

"The result, a total shift of the economic power we already enjoy." a woman from the African associations pointed out. 

Several murmurs followed, worried comments passing up and down the table. The darkened figure at the head of the table raised his hands to calm them. 

"People, please let us not digress into a mob of panicking investors," he said. 

"How can you say that, sir?" replied an American businessman seated at the other end. "I and mah constituents both in America and the Canadian sectors are quite upset about this whole thing." 

"Nor are my interest partners on the Chinese mainland keen to this ungainly merger," said another. 

The woman spoke again. "Mister Chairman, if you have not noticed, we are basically under attack." 

"And we must do something about it!" added the American, slamming a fist down on the table. 

All heads turned towards the Chairman, awaiting his decision. He sat back placing his palms together contemplating their words. "So what are you suggesting?" 

The Indian representative seated next to him inched forward slightly. "I believe we are suggesting a direct approach. Something that will put us in more favorable positions." 

"You mean assassination?" 

"Why the hell not? It would be the perfect solution to this mess these fools have created." 

The Chairman laughed lightly. "It may be okay to kill a president in your society, but we here are not as keen on such actions you are suggesting." 

"But, as I dare say, in regards to our present situation it might be the best choice," said the Englishman. 

The Chairman paused again. Suddenly he reached over to an intercom on his left, pressing one of the buttons. "Send Mister Marcus in please," he said. He could feel the questioning gazes from around the table. 

"I have not been totally ignorant of the idea, my friends," he explained. "I believe I have a better solution to this predicament." 

A light knock came from the doors, then in was ushered a tall man who stopped purposely in the light just short of the conference table for all to see. He stood arms clasped behind him dressed in a dark suit and long black trenchcoat, his narrow chin held proudly up while gazing around. Long locks of silver-white hair cascaded down his shoulders defying any immediate estimate to his age. Penetrating gray eyes stopped on each member of the table entertaining their curiosity. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen. May I introduce Mister Renon Marcus, a long time associate and troubleshooter." 

Marcus smiled nodding slightly to them. 

"Ha! Tell me you don't deal in assassinations, Mr. Chairman," the American said. 

"We deal in this only when necessary. Marcus here is was not called in to kill anyone." 

"Then what good is he?" asked the Arab. 

The Chairman let a smile come to his lips. "Mister Marcus has dealt with problems like this in the past. I've relied upon him to convince unwilling persons to see the folly of their ways. He has not failed me yet." 

"This is big job though," said the woman. "We're talking about a national government. How does `Mister Marcus' plan to get close enough to the Prime Minister, or for that matter the Emperor?" 

Marcus surprised them by laughing at the question. 

"I do not see anything humorous about this," said the Indian. "It is likely that security will be very tight." 

Marcus merely waved off the notion. "I will have no trouble convincing the good Prime Minister to disregard this silly notion," he said. "In fact, I will ensure we have his complete and utter support in any future endeavors we desire." 

"And how, may I ask, do you plan to do this?" asked the Englishman. 

Marcus paused, casting a thoughtful gaze briefly up towards the ceiling. "I cannot answer that question," he finally replied. "My methods are discrete and I would like to keep them a secret." 

"I assure you, Ladies and Gentlemen, Mister Marcus will succeed," added the Chairman. 

"But what if he doesn't," continued the American. "There's only a week before the final documents are signed." He turned giving Marcus a hard stare. "Have you a plan to eliminate the Prime Minister if he can't be brought under our control?" 

Marcus raised a brow. "I have all the confidence that the Prime Minister will concede to your request, sir. However; I have shall I say, conducted necessary elimination before. The Prime Minister will be brought under your control. My Family will see to this." 

"Family?" questioned the woman. 

Marcus laughed again. "Merely a group of operatives I will form to carry out the task that is required." 

The members of the board turned to deliberate on the situation. After a few minutes they decided. 

"It seems this is our best option," commented the Indian. They all agreed with him. 

"Then I take it, we are all for Mister Marcus to conduct his mission?" said the Chairman. 

Several heads nodded. 

"Good. Marcus, is one week going to be enough time for you to form this `Family' and do what is needed?" 

"More than enough time, sir," Marcus replied. 

"Very well. You have your instructions, carry them out." 

Marcus turned heading for the doors. 

"Oh, and Marcus," called the Chairman stopping him. He looked back. "You know the consequences for failure." 

"Of course, sir. Have I ever failed?" 

Marcus let out a light chuckle and departed the room . . . 

* * * * * 

Standing outside of the Nomura building, Marcus cast a calm eye skywards. Gray clouds drifted overhead, a strong sign of the rains that would follow very shortly. Fitting, he thought producing a dark pouch from his coat. He opened it, pulling out a short slim green root, placing it in the corner of his mouth. Careful to nibble only a fraction of the end off, Marcus felt a cool rush flow through his body, letting out a light sigh of relief. 

Long overdue, Marcus thought. Now I must begin my work. First to form a family. The search would be easy this time. Marcus already had a list of people in mind from the vast database at his disposal. He pulled a folded piece of paper from another pocket, reading the names. Some of them already carried respectful reputations behind them, perfect for his needs. 

A drop splashed on the paper, Marcus glancing up once more. The rain was coming and he had so much to do, with very little time to do it in. He flagged down a cab quickly climbing in. 

"Where to, sir?" asked the cab driver. 

"Nerima," answered Marcus. 

Chapter Two 

Rain fell with a steady rhythm on the roof of the Tendo Dojo, the afternoon atmosphere peaceful around its grounds. Soun Tendo felt anything but relaxed though, standing at the threshold of the patio door looking out across the front courtyard. Something was not right with this day, he thought stroking his thick black mustache nervously. An odd feeling, one that usually bode mayhem around the dojo. 

But Ranma and Akane were both out today! 

That could have been it. Ranma and Akane in the rain no less. Not much of a problem for his youngest daughter, but for Ranma, well he was sure they'd figure a way to keep dry. A sharp crack of thunder cut the air, Soun looking up. This storm looked to be getting worse. Another thought came to him. Kasumi was out as well shopping for the evening meal. Maybe I should go in search of them. 

"Soun," a voice called to him from behind. He turned to face Genma Saotome, his longtime friend, and companion of so many years. In contrast to Soun's thin frame, Genma was a hulking man, built like a bear. He sat before a Shogi board impatiently waiting for his opponent to return. 

"Soun, close the door and let's continue," he said. 

Tendo gave the courtyard one last glance then closed the door. He returned to the board, sitting down on the floor and resumed the game, pushing a piece forward. Genma studied his situation, then Soun spoke. 

"Genma. Do you not worry about your son?" he asked him. 

"Ranma? Not in the least bit. Ranma can take care of himself and Akane quite capably." 

Genma moved and Soun frowned scratching his head. "This day does not seem right, Saotome. There is an presence in the air, as if something was about to happen." 

"Nonsense. It could be that we for once don't have to follow up after our two children, repairing the damage they have caused." 

That made Soun laugh. He reached out, pushing another piece forwards. Genma quickly countered, capturing a pawn from the center ranks. Giving Genma a narrow look, Soun shifted a silver piece up to deflect the attack. 

"No. As true as your statement is, I think there is something more," he replied. 

Genma grunted, concentrating on his next play. "Well if it is Kasumi you are worried about, you could have Nabiki go out and find her," he said shifting his King right. 

Soun brought his Bishop out, capturing a pawn and threatening a knight. "What so I can worry about all of my daughters? I'd have gray hairs before the hour was done." 

"Will you settle down," Genma scolded him. "There is nothing to fear. The rain is a fitting atmosphere for our two reluctant children to get closer. Have you not noticed the way Ranma has changed towards Akane these past few weeks?" 

Soun thought about it for a moment. It was true, Ranma seemed to soften towards Akane, actually doing things like helping her with the chores, something that he'd normally avoided with a passion. Then again, Akane too was also changing. Still not as tolerant towards Ranma's ways, she still couldn't get him to eat any of her cooking, nevertheless the girl was beginning to warm up. Could it be that was what bothered him. The though of losing his little girl? 

"And if you are worrying about Kasumi, there is no one in this neighborhood who'd dare harm her," continued Genma. 

"I guess you're right, my friend." Soun let out a relieved sigh. "I'm worrying over nothing." 

"So get your mind back on this game and let nature take its course. I'm about to break down your defenses!" 

Another sharp crack echoed through the sky, both men gazing up. 

"Hmm. . . I do believe it is your turn, Saotome," Soun said. 

Genma gave the ceiling one last glance then continued on with their game. 

* * * * * 

Ranma Saotome cried out into the overcast sky, venting his frustrations while trying desperately to keep from getting wet. He stood virtually on the tips of his toes, pressed flat in the threshold of a doorway; Akane Tendo standing just out of range. She was enjoying herself, grinning broadly while teasing him with light flicks of drops from her umbrella. Another twitch splashed close to his heels, Ranma pressing further back. 

"Akane, knock it off!" cried Ranma. 

Akane let out a giggle. "Oh no, Ranma," she replied playfully twirling the umbrella slowly around. "This is one of the only few times that I can get you at any disadvantage. I'm going to cherish this moment for as long as I can." 

She flicked a few more drops at him, bracketing him at either shoulder. Ranma arched out a bit barely dodging the running water. 

"Akane!" he cried again. 

"Oh, ho, ho! The great Ranma Saotome, helpless against a weak, uncute tomboy like me?" 

"This isn't fair, Akane. What have I done to deserve this?" 

"Plenty, but now that should be the least of your concerns." 

Huh? wondered Ranma, then it dawned on him what was developing. A trap, that innocent look in her eye said as much. Akane must have planned it all along. Lunch seemed fishy to him, but he let his mind wander allowing her the upper hand. What a fool I've been! Now she has that hurt my wallet look on her face. 

"What, Akane? What!" he said. 

Akane let him stew for a moment, walking a few steps away. "Well. . . since I have you here. . . there is something I'd like you to do for me," she answered giving him a sly look out the corner of her eye. 

"I'm afraid to ask, but tell me anyway." 

"I want you to take me out on a date." 

Ranma started sharply. He shook his head, thinking that he had heard her wrong. 

"Don't give me that look!" shouted Akane. 

"So what do you call this afternoon?" 

Akane stomped an angry foot down, barely missing Ranma with the splash. "That was not a date, Ranma Saotome!" she replied. "I want a real date. Dinner, a movie, a nice quiet evening walk." 

"But it's raining, Akane!" 

"Hush!" she snapped. 

Ranma ceased his objections staring at her. He thought about it, thinking what she was proposing wouldn't be too bad of a thing really. Money might be a problem, but he was sure that Loan-Shark Nabiki would front him for some steep price. 

"Okay, okay, I'll take you out on a dinner date," he said giving in. 

Akane was thrilled. "Promise!" she said moving up close. 

"Yes, I promise. Now give me the umbrella!" 

She shook her head. "No way, Ranma Saotome. I want definite proof that you're sincere." 

Ranma swallowed hard. "H-h-how?" he stammered. 

"Kiss me." 

"W-w-what!" 

"You heard right. Kiss me!" 

"Akane!" exclaimed Ranma, but she wasn't listening. She stood before him with eyes closed, head tilted up expectantly. Ranma could only shake nervously as time suddenly slowed around them. He contemplated side-stepping out into the rain and change into his girl self, Akane would certainly catch him before he could get by. 

"I'm waiting," she said calmly. 

Okay, this is it Ranma Saotome, he thought. It's just a kiss. Yeah, it is just a kiss! 

Akane felt Ranma lean up under the umbrella and smiled readying herself. It was long time in coming, but she wanted this to be special, something only she and Ranma could share. He drew closer, but in a flash pecked her lightly on the forehead, snatched the umbrella out of her hand and dashed off down the street. 

"Ranma!" cried Akane spinning around. 

"Come'on, Akane!" Ranma shouted over his shoulder. "If we're going to do this we'd better get back to the dojo and change." 

Akane was livid. She curled her fist, gritting her teeth trying to hold back the fury inside. "Ranma Saotome, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to. . . .OOOOO!" 

Breaking into a run, Akane chased him down the street. 

* * * * * 

Kasumi Tendo hustled through the entrance of her favorite spice shop; the Ocha Kotto, pausing to shake the water from her umbrella before closing it up. Mr. Gojinkawa's cheerful face lit up from behind his counter. 

"Ah, Kasumi. Come in, come in!" he said moving around to greet her. 

Kasumi smiled, pulling off the scarf on her head, allowing her long brown hair to fall about her shoulders. "What weather we're having," she said. 

Everyone in Nerima knew and loved Kasumi dearly. Her innocent features captured anyone's hearts without exception. Many of the men around would die for the chance of making Kasumi Tendo his bride, but the woman's steadfast dedication to her family's well being prevented any from gaining ground in that area. The fact that she and Doctor Tofu were unofficially an item helped to keep others at arms length. 

Setting her basket of groceries on the floor, Kasumi turned looking over the shelves and open racks of herbs and spices. 

"Oh, Mister Gojinkawa," she began. "I'm making yakitori tonight and I want something special for the sauce. Can you help me?" 

"Me, Kasumi," replied Gojinkawa surprised that the renowned cook of the Tendo family would need his advice on food. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well what are you looking for in particular?" 

"Something different. Maybe an exotic flavor, sharp but not too spicy." 

"Hmm . . . sharp but not spicy, eh? I just received some fresh Karashi, will that do?" 

Kasumi thought a moment then shook her head. "It might be too hot for some of the others," she said. Turning, Kasumi started browsing down the nearest aisle. "Do you have anything milder?" 

"I have some pepper root. It has a slightly sweet flavor, but still retains it's sharp taste even after cooking." 

"Maybe. How about some ginger root, do you have any of that?" 

"Ah, a good choice. We have--." 

The bell on the entrance door sounded, Gojinkawa turning around. 

"Excuse me, Kasumi. I have another customer. Please look around while I attend to them." 

Kasumi smiled and continued down the aisle. She stopped at several bins, examining several of the herbs and spices, checking for freshness and flavor. After a while, she sighed. 

"Oh Doctor Tofu. Why did you have to be out of town when I need you," she said. Normally Kasumi would get Tofu to come with her and help select the ingredients for an evening meal. It was a good excuse to get the man out of his office and spend time with him. Naturally he'd come back to the dojo, it only made Kasumi all the more happier to see him feasting on her meals. Unconsciously, Kasumi clasped her hands to her chest, a warm feeling flowing through her at the thought of the good doctor. Some day, some day--. 

A light shuffle brought Kasumi from her fantasy. A tall man stood behind her. Obviously he'd noticed her melancholy look. 

She blushed, quickly turning away. "I'm sorry." 

"For what?" asked the stranger. 

"Uhm . . . for being in your way." 

He laughed. "You're not in my way. Frankly I was concerned. When somebody mentions needing a doctor, I naturally though that something was wrong." 

Kasumi gasped lightly, turning around. She stared at him then started giggling, more embarrassed then ever. "No, no. There's nothing wrong with me. I was just thinking about someone." 

The stranger arched a brow. "I assume a young gentleman. He's very lucky, but tell me what are you looking for?" 

"What?" 

"I noticed also that you seemed to be distraught with the fine selection of herbs and spices. Are you planning some kind of banquet?" 

Again Kasumi laughed. "No, I'm just trying to find a different kind of seasoning to try on tonight's dinner. I think my family is starting to get used to the usual meals I prepare." 

The expression on the man's face brightened. "Then maybe I can help you." 

"Really!" exclaimed Kasumi. 

"First let me introduce myself properly." He reached into his coat pulling out a card handing it to her. 

She read it. "Doctor Renon Marcus, Herbalist?" 

Marcus smiled. "Yes. You see I represent a company from mainland China looking to open markets here in Tokyo. My original plan was to solicit local merchants to sell a very special root not normally seen in Asian dishes." 

Kasumi was interested, eyes bright as Marcus continued. 

"However, it seems that finding anyone to cooperate has proven futile." 

"Why?" 

"Well, my root is not very well known. Merchants tend to shy away from something, they say is risky." "That's not very fair," Kasumi said innocently. "I'm sure Mister Gojinkawa would be--." 

"I'm afraid he's already turned me down," answered Marcus. 

"Oh, that's too bad." 

"Not really. Uhm, you seem to be a very knowledgeable cook, and I must say a very pretty one too." 

Kasumi blushed placing a hand to her cheek. 

"Miss . . . I did not get your name." 

"Kasumi Tendo." 

"Ah, Kasumi Tendo," Marcus let the name roll from his lips as if savoring its taste. "Kasumi, will you help me?" 

"How can I help you, Mister Marcus?" 

Gently, Marcus took Kasumi's hands in his. "Would you please sample my Ginsukou root?" 

Kasumi stuttered, not ready for the offer Marcus proposed. She did want a new flavor for her family to try, but wasn't sure that what Marcus offered would be right. 

"Mister Marcus, I--." 

"Please, Renon." 

"Renon, I'm not sure your root is what I'm looking for. I haven't tasted it." 

Sadness covered Marcus's face and he let her hands go. "Oh, I am doomed to failure. Disgraced on my first big assignment," he said turning away. 

Kasumi quickly caught up with him. "I didn't say I wouldn't, Renon," she said. "I'd like to try it first before serving it to my family and friends." 

Marcus spun around, feigning an expression of cheer. "Kasumi, you are a lifesaver! You'd do this for me?" 

For a second Kasumi hesitated, then with a cheery smile nodded her head. Marcus clasped his hands together in excitement. 

"Excellent! Now we must find a place to prepare the sap." 

"We can go to my home. It's just up the street." Kasumi led him back to the front to retrieve her groceries. She looked around, curious that Mister Gojinkawa was not at his usual spot behind the counter. Probably busy in back. She pulled out her scarf, tying it around her head. 

"Allow me, please," Marcus said taking the bags of groceries from her. 

She thanked him, and stepped out to open the umbrella. Marcus paused briefly to peer over the counter at the sleeping man lying on the floor. He wouldn't remember a thing, thought Marcus, and by the time he woke up it would be to late anyway. 

Kasumi called to him and together they walked up the street towards the dojo. 

Chapter Three 

It did not take long for them to arrive, Kasumi introducing Marcus to Soun and Genma. While the men talked, she quickly put away the groceries, then prepared a simmering pot of water on the stove just as Marcus requested. When it was ready, she called them into the kitchen. 

Marcus opened the pot placing a thermometer into the water. Satisfied that it was right, he retrieved his coat pulling a black bag from one of the inner pockets. Curiously, the three watched as he carefully opened it. From the bag, Marcus pulled out a yellowish- brown root, short and thick with several stray stalks draping down along the outside. It reminded Kasumi of a carrot that had been pickled, only there were unique dark lines running down its length. 

"Don't let it's looks turn you away," Marcus said. 

"This is supposed to add spice to a meal?" questioned Soun. 

"Not the root itself," he replied. "The sap." 

Marcus pointed to the dark lines. 

Genma let out a curious hum. "I've never heard of this Ginsukou root, Mister Marcus, and I'm from China," he said. 

"Not many have. The root derives from way up in the northern provinces bordering Shaanxi and Henan." 

"Harsh area. This must be a hardy plant to survive in such a place." 

Marcus nodded placing the root in a bowl on the counter. Kasumi handed him a knife watching closely. 

"There's a certain way you must prepare the root, my dear Kasumi," he explained. Taking the knife, Marcus carefully placed the tip on one of the dark lines. "You must cut down the length instead of across to prevent the fibers from absorbing the sap, like so." He drew the knife down, and out of the cut a thick dark sap oozed collecting at the bottom of the bowl. 

Kasumi cringed slightly. "Oh, I don't know if I can do that, Renon," she said. "It's much like cutting a vein from a living person." 

"Not to mention this sap has the consistency of blood," added Soun. 

"Now you can see why I have so much trouble marketing it," replied Marcus. "Wait until you taste its unique flavor. All doubts will be cast aside then." 

"How long will it take to prepare this sap, Renon?" asked Kasumi. 

"Around ten to fifteen minutes depending upon how well one cuts the root." 

Kasumi gave the root a brief glance. "May I?" she said holding out her hand. Marcus relinquished the root and knife stepping back. With skill only Kasumi possessed, she began to open the remaining veins of sap. In less than a minute she completed the task. Marcus was impressed. 

"I've never seen anyone cut so fast, and so well," he said holding up the now empty husk in awe. "Kasumi, you are wonderful." 

Soun placed an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "She takes after her mother," he said proudly. "Now if only my other daughters would learn her secrets." 

"Oh, Father," Kasumi said. 

Suddenly there was a crash from the living room, the thump of hurried feet echoing through the home. 

"Will you quit it, Akane!" Ranma's voice shouted. 

"Hold still you two timing, good for nothing, pseudo-husband!" Akane cried. More sounds of breaking objects followed; Genma letting out a sigh. 

"Well it looks like our two squabbling's have returned, Soun," he said. 

Soun could only shake his head. "We'd better get out there and break them up before they destroy the place." 

As the two men hurriedly rushed out, Marcus looked to Kasumi with a frown. "Who--," he started to say. 

"That's my youngest sister Akane, and her fianc‚e Ranma." 

Marcus turned gazing back out towards the living room. He crossed his arms and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So, Ranma Saotome, eh." 

"Renon," Kasumi said breaking his thought. "I don't think this will be enough for an entire meal." 

He glanced down at the bowl. "It will be more than enough, Kasumi. First you must sample it's taste. I know! A small warm cup of tea. Would you like that?" 

"Tea. From this sap?" 

"It has more than one use." He pulled one of the stools from under the counter and bade her to sit down. "Relax and let me introduce you to a delicacy your senses will never forget." 

Quietly, Kasumi watched as Marcus poured the bowl of sap into the warm water, stirring it around for several minutes. It simmered, then a pleasant aroma began to fill the air. She inhaled, drawing in the smell. 

"It smells much like cherry blossoms," she said drawing in another breath. Marcus only smiled. After a few more minutes he asked her for a cup. Kasumi went to the cupboard and retrieved one, handing it to him. 

Marcus took the ladle and dipped it into the pot. He poured the dark colored liquid into the cup and handed it back to her. Kasumi stared at it, curious and yet slightly afraid. It looked much like regular oolong tea, but there was a hint of red to its hue. She thought about her fathers comment of blood before shaking it from her mind. The alluring aroma tickled her nose, Kasumi feeling an odd sensation flow through her. 

"Still holding doubts?" questioned Marcus. 

"Oh no, no," she replied. Gently Kasumi brought the cup up taking a small sip. Mildly sweet with a slight tangy flavor, her tongue savored the taste. 

"Mmm, it is good," she said taking a larger swallow. 

Marcus looked on, his smile developing into a sinister grin as she drank. 

Kasumi drained the cup and set it down on the counter. She felt totally aware, oddly giddy all in one rush. 

"Renon, this is wonderful!" she said looking up at him. 

"If you think that was something, just wait," he replied. 

"I've never tasted anything like it. I can't see- -." 

Suddenly Kasumi drew in a sharp breath, looking forwards with eyes wide. She clasped her hands together as if in pain trying to cry out, but managed only a slow stammer before going silent. Marcus waited until she stopped moving all together then waved a hand in front of her eyes. No response, he leaned back crossing his arms. 

"Yes, Kasumi my little dove. Welcome to my family." 

* * * * * 

Humming light to herself, Akane fixed the collar of her dress then smoothed the pleats that ran down the sides. It was dark blue; not to short but enough to turn a few heads and spark the curiosity of a certain male she knew. Behind her on the floor sat Nabiki, middle sister of the Tendo clan, watching with some interest how much time and effort Akane was putting into this. 

How much we change, Nabiki thought. Akane actually trying to impress Ranma for a date. Oh little sister, how much I envy you. She really was somewhat jealous of the good fortune Akane had landing a man. Okay, Kasumi still wasn't officially engaged with Doctor Tofu, and Kuno wasn't exactly coming to terms with Ranma and Akane's relationship, still Nabiki longed to enjoy the feelings lovers shared. Holding hands, sneaking kisses when no one was around, fun stuff she only saw in the movies. Maybe it wasn't in the stars for her after all. 

Akane twirled before the mirror, coming to a stop facing her. 

"So?" she asked. 

"So what?" replied Nabiki. 

"What do you think. Will Ranma be interested in me?" 

"Sister, dear. You could wear a potato sack and go barefoot. Ranma might heckle you, but he'd still be interested." 

That shocked Akane. "Nabiki! How could you say such things?" 

"Because it's the truth." 

"Huh?" 

Nabiki laughed. "I wish you two would stop this game you play, and just admit you love each other." 

"Nabiki!" 

"Tell me I'm lying. Look at you, dressed to the eights trying to corral you future husband." Nabiki flopped back on the futon, pretending that there was somebody on top of her. "Oh, Ranma, oh Ranma, please do that crazy thing you do," she teased her sister. 

"Stop it. You stop it Nabiki!" Akane turned away her cheeks flushed and warm. 

Nabiki laughed harder. She leaned up on her side, staring at Akane for a moment. Her chuckles waned, Nabiki placing a calm look back on her face. "You've grown up, my little sister," she said. "I'm proud of you." 

Slowly, Akane turned back around. "We really should stop playing shouldn't we?" she said hesitantly. 

"Well now let's not jump the gun to fast. Always make a man work for what he wants." 

Akane had to agree with her. "Very true," she replied, then paused. "By the way, isn't it `dressed to the nines' vice the eights?" 

"Not with those shoes your planning to wearing," answered Nabiki. "What's wrong with my shoes?" Akane said looking down at her feet. 

"They are flat. No heel, understand?" 

Akane smirked. "I can't wear heels. That's like putting a hammer in water and expecting it to float." 

"Well you'd better learn." 

Nabiki stood up. "You have the hook in, now you've got to keep it there," she finished heading for the door. 

"Nabiki--." 

"I'll be back. I have just the pair for you. While you're waiting, put some lipstick on, okay?" 

Akane let out a sigh. "Okay," she said. 

Nabiki smiled leaving Akane alone. She never made more than a few steps before a hand reached out from the hall closet, grabbing her by the arm. Ranma placed a hand over Nabiki's mouth to keep her quiet. 

"About time you came out of there," he whispered letting her go. 

"Ah, lover boy. Was wondering when you'd come around," she replied. Ranma gazed sheepishly at the floor, nervously trying to find his voice. He didn't have to, Nabiki already ahead of him. 

"I see negotiations are in order," she said stepping back out into the hallway. "Come, let us go to my office where we can talk . . ." 

* * * * * 

"Do you understand your instructions, Kasumi?" Marcus said in a low voice. 

Kasumi sat unmoving on the stool, eyes still locked straight ahead staring out into empty space. Slowly she nodded. 

"I am to give Ranma the Ginsukou sap and bring him to you," she answered. 

"Good, good." Marcus stepped back looking down at her. She was so beautiful, even in this state. There was a strong chance that when the time came, Kasumi Tendo would find herself a permanent part of his life. He pulled a card from his coat pocket, scribbling something on the back. 

"This is where you can find me, along with a phone number," he continued handing it to her. Kasumi lifelessly took it from him, placing it in her dress pocket. "Remember, we only have a few days. Work swiftly. I'll be in touch with a list of the other people you will acquire for me." 

"Yes, doctor." 

Marcus smiled gathering his things. "I must go now. Continue as you normally would." 

Kasumi stood up, moving over to the stove and began preparing the evening meal. 

Satisfied, Marcus headed back to the living room. He found Genma and Soun patching the door. Sound looked over. 

"Leaving, Mister Marcus?" he asked. 

"Yes, Mister Tendo. Kasumi is delighted with my Ginsukou root and will make you all a dish to sample its exotic flavor." 

Genma and Soun exchanged pleased looks, imagining the meal Kasumi was preparing to serve. 

"Why don't you stay and join us?" said Soun. "I'm sure there is more than enough food. Kasumi makes the best dishes this side of Tokyo." 

"Ah, no thank you, sir. I have other clientele to attend too. I will be back though, trust me." 

Genma lined up the door on the sliding track, tapping it into place with the hammer he was using. "Don't know what you are about to miss," he added to Soun's comment. 

Marcus let out a short chuckle. "Oh yes I do," he replied. 

The two paused ready to ask what he meant by that when from down the hall, Ranma's voice called out. 

"Hey, Pop!" he said walking around the corner. "Where's my blue jacke--." 

He stopped, staring at Marcus. A frown came to his face. 

"Hey, Pop. Who's the old guy?" he finally said. A hammer dinged him neatly on the side of his head, Ranma staggering back. 

"Ranma, mind your manners in my house!" shouted Soun. Ranma smirked, rubbing the lump on his head. 

"Sorry," he said. 

Marcus eyed him. He looked him over slowly, nodding his head. You will do, he thought. Genma suddenly grabbed Ranma by the ear. 

"Forgive him, Marcus," he said while tugging him around. "My son. Just about ready to graduate, and still he's learned nothing." 

"No offense taken, Genma," he replied. "I'm sure Ranma here meant no harm." 

Ranma swatted his fathers hand away, staring at the strange man heading out the door. Something bothered him, an unsettling feeling that throbbed at the back of his mind. It might have been this lump . . . no, no, there was something about him. Something that his instincts were telling him to be wary of. 

"Hey, Pop. Who was that guy?" 

"A friend of Kasumi's. He was helping her prepare dinner." 

Hmm," sounded Ranma. Whatever it was, it would have to wait. Akane would be coming down any moment now, and he still needed to find his jacket. 

"Akane and I are going out for dinner tonight, Pop. You might want to tell Kasumi not to make anything for us." 

All the anger Soun built up towards Ranma died at the news. "You mean you--." 

"Yes, I'm taking Akane out." 

Both Soun and Genma cheered, giving each other a high five. 

"Hey! Let's not be getting any funny ideas now," Ranma said angrily. "This wasn't my idea." 

Soun hugged him tight. "Oh, Ranma. Son! You've made a poor old man happy." 

Ranma pushed him away. "Get off. You're wrinkling my shirt! Anyway this is nothing more . . . than . . . a . . ." 

His comment trailed off as a sweet smell drifted in from the kitchen. He drew in another breath. 

"Hey, what is that that smells so good?" asked Ranma facing the kitchen. 

"Kasumi fixing dinner," answered Soun. 

Oh great! Kasumi picks this night to fix one of her knockout meals, and I'm stuck taking Akane out on a date, Ranma's mind complained. I wonder if I can con her into staying here to eat, then going out? 

"Ahem," a voice said from behind. Ranma froze, knowing full well who it was. He turned to find Nabiki leaning casually next to the stairwell. She narrowed an eye at him. "Don't even think about it, Ranma Saotome," she said accusingly. "Remember our deal." 

Ranma grimaced, remembering the clause Nabiki swore him to earlier. This date had to be special. She wanted Akane to come back singing and dancing; a perfect date with no interruptions. It was either that or three months of Nabiki's house chores. 

"I haven't forgotten," he said. 

"Good," she said holding up his jacket. "I do believe you better finish getting dressed." 

Glancing at his watch, Ranma started realizing that the time was getting late. He took one last sniff of the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen, then glanced over at Nabiki. Taking his jacket, Ranma headed for his room. 

* * * * * 

Twenty minutes later he was standing in the living room, waiting impatiently for Akane to come down. He could hear Kasumi setting the dishes for the evening meal in the dining room and wished somehow they could stay. There was no chance in that. Even nature was against him, the rain from the afternoon coming to a complete stop. Ranma went over to the stairs. 

"Come on, Akane," he shouted up. "We're going to be late!" 

"Don't rush me, Ranma!" Akane replied. 

Ranma grit his teeth angrily, letting out a growl. He went back over to the front door once more to wait. Genma and Soun; still seated at the game table, broke from their current match and turned to watch Ranma fume silently to himself. 

Genma chuckled, humored with his son's acute case of nerves. 

"What's so funny?" Ranma asked. 

"You remind me of me when I was courting your mother. All nerves I was. So scared I--." 

"I'm not courting anybody, Pop!" 

Genma shrugged it off. "Suit yourself," he replied. Ranma let out another frustrated growl, hanging his head. 

"Don't let it bother you, Ranma," Soun said. He beamed at him with a smile that reached from ear to ear. "I'm sure once you two start your date, things will turn out all right." 

"Things. What things?" 

"Why you and Akane off course. First one date, then--." 

"Stop!" Ranma cut him off. "Look, this is just a date, okay. Dinner, movie, home by twelve." 

"Sure, Ranma," Genma said. 

"Anything you say," added Soun. "But you have my permission to stay out longer if you need to." 

"You guys haven't heard anything I've said!" 

Ranma's fist clenched tight together. He shook with anger, spinning around towards the steps again. "Damn. What's keeping her so long?" 

"Relax, Ranma," Nabiki said walking down the steps. "Akane is just about ready." 

Nabiki's head turned towards the kitchen. "Mmm, what is Kasumi making that smells so good?" 

"I don't know, but I get to miss it," replied Ranma in a huff. 

"Well then I guess you won't mind if I eat your portion then." 

Ranma rolled his eyes, putting up his hands in defeat. Footsteps sounded from the stairs, all eyes turning to gaze at Akane as she finally made her way down. Ranma, as well as Soun and Genma were stunned. With Nabiki's help, Akane had been converted from her usual tomboy looks into one of ravishing beauty. The addition of a wide black belt helped to accent Akane's slim figure, gold earrings sparkling bright in the light. Ranma's attention was drawn to Akane's lips, accented by the light red lipstick she wore. Beautiful, just beautiful and when did she get such predominant breast? 

Akane reached the bottom holding her shoes in her hands, waiting for somebody to say something. The shocked look on Ranma's face refused to go away, Akane realizing that she'd be waiting till doomsday before he'd be able to speak. 

"And the verdict is?" she said. 

"Akane, you look absolutely astounding," said Soun slowly getting to his feet. 

"She's really turned out for the better, don't you think, Ranma?" added Genma. Ranma said nothing. Genma called his name but still got no response. He got up and thumped his son hard on the top of his head. Ranma didn't even flinch; Nabiki giggling at the reaction. Slowly Akane walked up to him. 

"Ranma?" she said. 

"Uh, uh, Akane?" 

She smiled. "So how do you like it?" 

Akane stepped back twirling around so he could get a complete look. With his heart skipping a few beats, Ranma swallowed the lump in his throat. He could not believe that this was the Akane he would be fighting with on a daily basis. 

"You, you look different, Akane," he said. 

"Really? How different is different?" 

"Well, a lot different. I mean I--." 

Akane placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "I understand," she said. Ranma let out a low gasp and swallowed hard; Nabiki breaking out in a laugh. 

The sliding partition to the next room opened, Kasumi sticking her head in. "Dinners ready," she announced cheerfully. When she got a look of Ranma and Akane, her smile faded. "What, did I miss something?" she asked. 

"No, no, Kasumi," Soun answered. "Ranma and Akane are going out on a date." 

Kasumi started sharply. "What!" she exclaimed. "They can't!" 

Everyone exchanged confused looks. 

"Uhm, why not, Kasumi?" asked Nabiki. 

Kasumi pushed the partition open, exposing the grand meal she had prepared for them. It was a virtual banquet. Colorful plates of sushi, rice and tempura teased their eyes and brought a hungry growl from more than just one stomach. Kasumi picked up one plate, walking towards Ranma. 

"I didn't work on preparing all this for nothing," she said. "This one is for you, Ranma." 

Ranma stared hard at the plate of yakitori she held out to him barely able to hold back his hunger. It looked delicious, chicken meat skewered on a stick, slightly glazed in a dark sauce. That wonderful smell returned and he shuddered. 

"You pirates didn't tell her we were going out for dinner!" he shouted spinning around to Soun and Genma. 

"Why would we do something stupid like that, boy?" Genma replied. "Rest assure your portion will not go to waste." 

"Daddy!" Akane said. 

"Now, now, Akane. I'm sure you two will have just as good of a meal while on your date," commented Soun. He started ushering them towards the door. "Now hurry along, or you'll miss your movie." 

"No!" cried Kasumi. They paused surprised by her outburst. An unsettling look appeared on Kasumi's face, her brows nit close together. Her mouth was turned down in a deep frown, something they've never seen before. 

"Ah, Kasumi. Are you all right?" asked Soun. 

"Do I look all right to you, father?" she snapped. Soun's jaw almost hit the ground at her response. Even Nabiki had to clear her ears not sure of what she heard. 

"Kasumi, if this about that new spice Marcus brought, I'll be more than happy to try it," Genma said. He reached out to take a piece of yakitori, but with cat like speed Kasumi slapped his hand sharply. He let out a yell, clutching his hand and drew back. 

"Whoa, whoa!" exclaimed Ranma. "If this means so much to you Kasumi, then I'll try a little piece, okay?" 

Kasumi's expression returned to normal. "Okay," she said as if nothing had happened. 

Before Ranma could move though, Nabiki came up next to her sister, pushing the plate aside. "I don't think we want to ruin Ranma's appetite, now do we, Kasumi?" she said giving her elder sister a knowing look. She wasn't about to let anything interfere with Akane's chances now. If Ranma started eating she knew there would be no stopping him. 

"Kasumi, please," Nabiki pleaded in a low voice. "This means so much to Akane. Give it to him later." 

Kasumi glared at her sister, dark clouds in the back of her eyes. Now was not the time to bring any undue attention towards herself. No, Doctor Marcus would be quite upset if his intentions were exposed. She'd wait until the time was right. 

"I'll keep it warm for you, Ranma," she suddenly said and abruptly headed back towards the kitchen. 

They all were quiet for a few seconds, trying to figure out what had just happened. 

"You two better get going," Nabiki said breaking the silence. 

Akane and Ranma put on their shoes walking outside. 

"Now you two don't do anything we would do," Soun called out happily at the departing couple. 

"Oh lay off, will'ya!" Ranma replied as he opened the front gates. Akane nudged him lightly in the ribs, setting off another round of dialogue between the two as they disappeared around the corner. 

Genma stretched his arms wide. "Now that that is done, let's eat!" he said. 

Chapter Four 

Dinner lived up well past its expectations, the Tendo Clan leaning back from the table to allow their stomachs more room. Kasumi had outdone herself, but despite the success, she was strangely quiet throughout the entire meal. That in itself made things difficult for the rest of the family. 

Soun observed his daughter nibbling slowly on a piece of chicken. Something was wrong he could tell. She appeared to have lost that usual spark, a dull gaze in her eyes not normally found in Kasumi. It might have been because of the incident earlier with Ranma, but Kasumi was never one to hold any grudges. 

"Kasumi," he said. "Is there something bothering you?" 

Kasumi stopped nibbling for a moment keeping her listless eyes down on the table. 

"No, Father," she finally said. Genma and Soun exchanged concerned looks. 

"Then why so glum?" 

"I did not know I was being glum, father." 

"Something is bothering you," said Genma. "You haven't said a word to anyone since we started dinner." 

"Normally, sister dear, that's not like you," added Nabiki. 

Kasumi stopped eating, looking up. She glanced around at the concerned faces then set her food down. "I'd better start cleaning up," she said getting up. 

"No, no--," Soun called out, but Kasumi had already grabbed an armful of plates, heading to the kitchen. The three sat in stunned silence. 

"This is bad," said Genma rubbing his chin. "It's to bad Doctor Tofu wasn't here. I'm sure he could cheer her up." 

Soun said nothing, arms crossed as he thought about his daughter. His worry could be felt by the others. Nabiki gathered some of the dishes together. 

"I'll talk to her," she said. "I'm sure I can find out what's the matter." 

"Please," replied Soun. 

Taking the dishes into the kitchen, Nabiki found Kasumi all ready hard at work. She placed her stack on the counter. 

"Need some help?" she asked. 

Again the dark expression was written on her sister's face, but she appeared not to have heard, staring out the window. Nabiki asked again, this time gaining a response. Slowly, Kasumi turned her head towards her. 

"No," she said then looked away again. Nabiki narrowed an eye. She pulled a stool up and sat down. "Kasumi, this is not right. You've been acting very strangely ever since Ranma and Akane left." 

Kasumi stopped washing the dishes. "I an fine, Nabiki. Now will you please stop asking me if there is something wrong!" she said. 

"No. Something's on your mind, and daddy is very worried about you." 

Indeed there was something on Kasumi's mind, but it was hardly about dinner. Marcus's instructions were burning deep inside, plans and ideas forming on how to get Ranma subdued and delivered to him. The dark side of Kasumi's mind filled with anger over the rebuff dealt to her this evening; a simple task averted by her meddlesome siblings, an unnecessary delay the was sure to anger Marcus. She had to get Ranma away from them, especially Akane, but for that she would need some assistance. 

Marcus didn't say how she acquired Ranma, only to get him. She wasn't strong enough to take him physically, so what other choice did she have. Kasumi looked at Nabiki. 

Perfect! 

"Nabiki, you're right," she said feigning a sad smile. 

"Now we're getting somewhere," replied Nabiki. "Tell sister Nabiki your problem." 

Kasumi nodded. "Let me make us some tea, then I'll tell you everything." 

* * * * * 

It looked like the storm had passed clearing the skies above Tokyo. Ranma walked down the sidewalk hand in hand with Akane, casually gazing up at the stars. The evening had turned out all right after all, just like his father had said. No major conflagrations, well maybe the small spat on which movie to see, but otherwise a very peaceful date. He looked over at Akane. Her face was a glow with joy, something Ranma rarely seen from her in the past. She was beautiful, a treasure he found himself thanking all the gods above for sending. It would be nice if she had any decent skills, but there was no way Ranma could imagine going on through life without her by his side. 

Akane glanced up and he quickly turned away. She smiled, moving closer leaning on his arm. It was more for support, trying hard not to fall down and look foolish in front of him. These heels were killing her, and if she did not find a place to take them off soon, her feet would be the size of ripe melons by morning. They rounded a corner and Akane suddenly lost her footing. She stumbled, but Ranma quickly caught her. 

"Are you okay?" asked Ranma as he held her in his arms. Akane nodded. A sudden awkwardness followed, their eyes locked on each other. Both of them could feel the passion flowing between them, a love so strong that it literally cried out for satisfaction. 

Ranma fought back his urge, slowly placing Akane back on her feet. Should he have taken advantage of the situation then, he wondered. In any case it was to late. 

"Thanks," she said with a weak smile. Spotting a nearby bench, Akane went over and sat down, taking her shoes off. Relief flowed through her as she rubbed some circulation back into her feet. Ranma sat down. 

"Guess you're not meant for those," he said. 

"Oh I don't know. With a little practice I think I can master them," she answered. They laughed. 

"I'm really enjoying this date, Ranma," Akane said after they settled down. Ranma held back his surprise, managing a nod. This was working better than expected, he thought. Akane's happy, Nabiki will be happy, I'm happy--. He paused at his last thought, realizing that maybe making a commitment wouldn't be so bad after all. Too his surprise, Akane suddenly leaned up against him, resting her head against his chest. 

"Uh, Akane--." 

"Shh," she said. 

Together they gazed up at the stars, enjoying the moment. Finally, Akane let out a sigh. 

"I hope Kasumi has settled down," she said. 

"Yeah, so do I," agreed Ranma. "That was unlike her to be so forceful, especially when it comes down to you and I being together." 

"I wonder what caused it?" 

Ranma shrugged. "You don't think she's jealous now, do you?" he said with a slight grin. Akane drew back, smirking at him. 

"Ranma. You ought to be ashamed of yourself," she replied. 

"Hey, I seem to be a hot commodity with--." 

Akane thumped him hard on his chest. "You better bring it back down to earth, mister." 

He laughed, pulling her close once more. "I'm just kidding, Akane." 

"Meany," she muttered. 

"Still . . . I'd never thought I'd ever anger Kasumi. Wonder if it was because I didn't want to eat her meal?" 

"Oh don't let it bother you. I'm sure she'll get over it." 

"Yeah, but what if she stops cooking for me. How will I eat?" 

"Worried about your stomach. Don't you ever think about anything else?" 

"Got to keep up my strength." 

Akane giggled. "Don't worry. If she does that, then I'll feed you," 

Immediately Ranma's stomach curled up in a ball. He lost a breath, fear ripping inside at the thought of Akane's suggestion. Oh boy, bad enough making Kasumi mad, this threat certainly meant death no matter how anyone looked at it. 

"Uh, Akane, maybe we should head back home. It is getting late," he said. 

Akane looked up and Ranma found himself lost in the soft gaze of her eyes. "Ranma, do we have too?" 

"I did tell your father I'd have you home by midnight." 

"Let's stay here a little longer, okay?" 

He could not resist, the sorrowful look she was giving him breaking down any protest he had. So what if he had to starve for a while. If it meant spending quality time with Akane, then it would be a small, err . . . not so small price to pay. 

Ranma nodded, pulling Akane closer to him. Together they continued to watch the stars. 

* * * * * 

Nabiki's eyes were unfocused, locked in a lost gaze up at the ceiling. She lay sprawled on the kitchen floor, Kasumi on her knees next to her. Kasumi whispered her instructions into Nabiki's ear, waiting for signs of movement. A slight twitch of a hand meant that Nabiki was finally coming around. 

"Do you understand now, Nabiki?" Kasumi said. 

Nabiki blinked her eyes, sitting up slowly. "Yes," she replied. "I understand completely." 

Kasumi smiled and stood back up. She poured what was left of Nabiki's tea back into the pot on the stove, and continued washing dishes. 

"Ranma," she began. "We must find a way to get him away from Akane." 

"That is going to prove difficult," replied Nabiki as she picked herself up from the floor. "They're virtually inseparable." 

"I know, but I believe that Ranma can be slipped the sap either during breakfast tomorrow morning, or during lunch," 

"At school?" questioned Nabiki. 

Kasumi looked over to her. "You will have to keep an eye on him," she said. 

Nabiki thought a moment. "That's very risky, Kasumi. What if I can't get to him. What if I'm not around when he does eat his lunch?" 

"We do not have time to wait, sister," Kasumi sternly answered. "Doctor Marcus is expecting Ranma sometime tomorrow. We must be successful." 

"Understood," replied Nabiki. "I think though we should try and bring Akane under control. She has a better chance of watching him than I." 

It wasn't a bad idea Kasumi had to admit, but not practical in light of the short time left. No, they'd have to focus on Ranma, and if he continued to be elusive then maybe Akane. 

"We will continue as planned," she said. "Go clear the table before father starts to get suspicious." 

"What do I tell him about you?" 

"You're pretty quick on your feet. Think of something." 

Nabiki smiled cheerfully, heading out the kitchen . . . 


End file.
